


Definitely not gay.

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: When Mandy told Mickey Ian had messed with her, Mickey was surprised.Because it was clear that kid was gay.He knew that because he was very observant and not because he was gay.He might have tried a little to hard to get out of beating the poor kid up, and that wasn't because he was gay, just seemed stupid to beat someone up with no valid reason.No, definitely not gay.Convinced yet?Mickey isn't either.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Definitely not gay.

“Ian Gallagher fucked me.” Mandy told him, Mickey glanced over, a cigarette lit between his lips, he raised an eyebrow. 

“The ginger kid from Kash and Grab?” He grunted, a small smile on his face. “You sure?”

It was obvious the kid was gay. 

Mandy frowned and nodded. “Yeah. He fucked me and did..didn’t call.” Mickey sighed. She had fucked her way around the entire block, yet he didn’t think Ian Gallagher would take her up on her offer. She looked at him and he slowly nodded, flicking his cigarette to the ground. 

Shit. 

He’s going to have to beat him up, because Mandy would ask why he wasn’t. Then he would have to say that he knew Ian was gay.

The south side was too homophobic he wouldn’t put that on his worst enemy. 

“I’ll get the others.” He sighed in annoyance, standing. He waited for Mandy to stop him, tell him it was a mistake. She didn’t, eyes staring straight at him. 

“Guys!” He shouted. “Get the gear!” 

* * *

He hadn’t told them what had happened. They were not the smartest of the Milkovich family and the last thing he needed was them killing the kid. He would beat him up, go easier on him than others. They reached the Kash and Grab, and Mickey found it hard to open the door. Sure, he liked fighting, but bashing a kid who clearly hadn’t done anything wrong…

That and he was sort of cute. 

Mickey frowned. What the fuck was that thought? He pushed it down, shaking it off before opening the door. 

“IAN GALLAGHER!” He shouted loudly, too loudly, he was giving Ian a chance, a chance to run before he could catch him. The early warning worked, Ian rushed out of the back door and out of sight. Mickey ran after him, pounding on the door. 

“There’s another door.” Kash was saying. “Leads to the back alley.” Mickey rolled his eyes. Like that’s true. He had stolen from here often enough that the back door was the one clearly marked with exit. That meant that room was just a store room. He could wait around, he would have to come out eventually. 

“Alley! Alley!.” He ordered, his brothers rushing back outside. Mickey pounded on the door. 

“Tell Fuckhead this isn’t over.” He gripped Kash, saying it loud enough that Ian could get the hint to stay out of sight until Mandy came to her senses. 

* * *

Mandy told the brothers when they got back. Shit. He was hoping she would have changed her mind. 

“You sure?” He asked again. Mandy nodded. 

“Why do you keep asking that? Don’t you believe me?” Mandy shouted angrily. 

“Gallagher just doesn’t seem the type.” Mickey shrugged downing his beer. 

“He has a dick, of course he is the type.” Mandy snapped. Mickey sighed. Grabbing her arm and pulling her into the kitchen to Mandy's protests. 

“Look Mandy, tell me the truth. Did he do it?” He asked simply. 

“Why do you keep asking me that?”

“If he did we will get him, like we have with the others. Is that what you want?” He asked quietly. Mandy frowned but nodded. 

“Yes.” 

* * *

Mickey tried half heartedly to beat Ian up, he knew when his breaks were, when he would be in the back of the store, and when he finished, and made sure to arrive 10 minutes after that. How did he know the kids' schedule? 

Mickey spat onto the sidewalk. He didn’t know how he knew Ian’s work hours. He just did. 

One time Ian must have decided to stay late one of the days, and they had almost caught him. However Ian was able to hide in Kash’s van, Mickey gave it 10 minutes then left. It was getting harder to reign his brothers in. Ian would end up getting beaten up. 

Unless….

Lip, what a stupid name. Mickey didn’t mind the boy, he did his homework for him which meant he hadn’t flunked out. But it seemed that the boy could take a punch better than his brother could. 

“Ian messed with Mandy.” He saw Lip’s eyebrow raised 

“Ian? That’s highly unlikely..” Mickey hid a laugh. At least someone else saw it. 

“Well, the problem is Ian’s been avoiding us…” Well, Mickey’s let him. “And someone needs to take a beatdown until we find him.”

He needs to look mean. Not look sorry. He isn’t a pussy after all. 

* * *

“Mandy!” Mickey shot up. Ian. He opened his curtains slightly, seeing him run after Mandy. 

“I’m gay!” Mickey swallowed. He knew, of course he knew, but it coming from Ian made it more real.

Mickey watched as Ian convinced Mandy, and Mickey couldn’t help but notice how his eyes looked, how his smile seemed to light up his whole face. Mickey forced himself from the window, glaring at the wall before punching it hard, pain shooting up his wrist and arm. He cursed. He hated Ian Gallagher. 

Not as much as he hated himself. 

Mandy called them off when she walked in. Said it was a misunderstanding. Mickey snorted into his beer and she looked at him. A questioning look on her face. She waited until they were alone before she leaned toward him. 

“You knew?” She asked softly. Mickey shrugged. 

“Fucking obvious Mand.” He muttered, Or maybe it was take one to know one. Mickey frowned. No, he isn’t. He was just observant, that is all. His hand twitched in the bowl of Ice and Mandy's eyes trained on it, her eyes widening for a moment. 

“Didn’t take you for one with a good gaydar.” She shrugged, glancing over to him. “We’re dating now. I’m his beard.” 

Mickey frowned. Even if it was fake. Why did his stomach twist like that? Why did his chest hurt so much? 

“Don’t care.” He ground out, hand tightening on his bottle. Mandy smirked. 

“Sure you don’t.” She stood. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell dad.” 

Mickey froze. Glancing up at her. 

“I… I… Don’t…” 

“Night Mick.” Mandy said gently, tapping his arm slightly. “Love you.” 

“Mandy.” Mickey said before she left. “What did you say to him? When you found out?”

“That I don’t care.” Mandy said simply. Mickey nodded. 

“Night Mand. Love you too.” He murmured. 

* * *

After that night it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. The world hadn’t ended and someone thought he was…. He wasn’t… of course he wasn’t. But someone thought he was and they didn’t hate him, that was a comforting thought. He had another problem, he was now finding any excuse to go and see Ian, which was difficult as they were not even friends which meant just showing up at his house was a no go. So work it was.

However he had to be smart, he couldn’t just go in and talk to him, he had to buy something, and considering he had no money that meant stealing it. However he did love the way Ian tried to stop him. Talking about community pride which was hysterical. 

When he got to the store and he wasn’t there, he was pissed. Even more so when Kash tried to pull out a gun on him. He punched the shop owner for the nerve and stole his gun. 

He hoped Ian would come and try and get it from him. 

It only took two days, he was asleep when he felt something against his back, hard and cold, he looked over caught off guard. 

“The Fuck? Gallagher?” He grumbled. 

“I want the gun Mickey.” Ian said, although Mickey could see how terrified he was, he had to admit, the kid had balls. Mickey nodded, slowly standing before tackling him to the floor. They fought, Mickey was enjoying the challenge. Surprised at how strong he actually was, he could feel himself getting hard in his sweatpants as he climbed on top of him, pausing before he actually hit him. 

Ian was looking at his hard on. Mickey swallowed. 

Shit. What should he do? 

Then he felt it, nudging his ass slightly, Ian was hard to. 

They stared at each other. Ian was gazing up at him in surprise. They moved together, scrambling up as they tore each other's clothes off. 

Mickey paused for a minute, he knew what he wanted, but the words would not come, how could he ask to have Ian’s dick in his ass if he was supposed to be a hard man who took no shit from anyone? Surprisingly though. Ian seemed to know. 

“Lube?” Ian muttered roughly, Mickey nodded rummaging in his drawer for a small bottle and a condom, before rolling onto his hands and knees, feeling the most vulnerable he had ever felt, he pushed the thought down as Ian placed a hand on his hip, almost gentle. 

No. Too much. 

“Hurry up Gallagher.” He spat out. He couldn’t deal with anything other than a rough fuck. 

* * *

Terry walked in after, his first time with a guy, his first time with _Ian._ And Terry had walked in. Thankfully so drunk he didn’t click that his son could have just had sex with another man. 

He gave the gun back, after all he only took it to get Ian alone. Ian moved to kiss him, his heart freezing. 

“Kiss me I’ll cut your tongue out your throat.” He growled, that was too much, he could barely admit he was gay, and he could argue that this…. Whatever just happened.. Was a one time thing. 

Kissing, that was too gay. 

And he was definitely not gay. 

Not at all.


End file.
